


Arm Wrestling

by drelfina



Series: The Reckoning: Symbol of Subjugation Inspired [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A small crack while i cry, Crack Fic, Founders Era, Gen, Nebulous Timeline, Timeline What Timeline, Why do I do this to myself, a symbol of subjugation fanfic, arm wrestling the senju way, destructive fun, no pairings but you can infer them if you've read aSoS, obviously they do not have any care about what is happening around them, silly fic, the founders having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: The old administrative cottage needs to go.So of course, they must all have a contest onwho is the strongest!
Series: The Reckoning: Symbol of Subjugation Inspired [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649584
Comments: 43
Kudos: 147





	Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a symbol of subjugation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



"Are you ready?" Madara said, not looking at the way his stupid brother was cheering. At least Izuna wasn't fucking drooling. 

Touka just rolled up her sleeve. She didn't even flick her hair out of her eyes. 

Her smile was fucking FERAL. 

"Scared, Uchiha?" 

Madara huffed.

"Hey hey hey, I can join in?" Hashirama said. 

"Touka would beat ALL of you hands down," Izuna said. 

"No mokuton," Touka said. 

"Of course not," Hashirama said, bounding up. 

The little table wobbled under all three of their elbows.

"What counts as winning, actually," Mito said. 

"I think when the others have dislocated elbows," Hikaku murmured.

"You have great confidence in Touka-kun," Mito observed. 

Hikaku smiled, politely.

"Go!" Izuna yelled.

"Should I be readying bandages?" Tobirama asked. 

"That's your cousin, you decide," Hikaku said.

The table splintered.

"Tweezers would probably be useful," Tobirama decided, as the ground all under the contestants cracked.

Someone yelled. 

It was probably Izuna.

"I think you need a splint for Izuna," Mito said. 

"Anija can custom make one for him," Tobirama said.

"I'd say we should get him to this side," Hikaku said, balancing perfectly as the ground all but rippled. 

Madara roared. 

Everyone ignored how his chakra flared. 

"I don't wish him to break more bones in his excitement." 

"I don't know," Mito said, "he seems to like the view from where he's lying." 

"GO TOUKA! BREAK THEIR ARMS OFF!"

Something snapped; Tobirama wasn't entirely sure if it was wood, stone, or bone. 

He wasn't checking with his sense anyway. 

Hashirama yelped. 

The air pressure increased. 

"Perhaps you should go and retrieve Izuna after all," Mito said. "His ribcage might give way."

Touka _roared_ , and the cracks in the floor of the old administrative cottage snapped all the way out to the main street. 

And then Madara's chakra flaring turned off as he suddenly was twisted OFF his feet - Touka had shoved forward, slamming her foot down and that basically shoved Hashirama off balance and into Madara and then both the men went down in a tumble. 

"TOUKA WINS!" Izuna yelled. "Why didn't you break their arms off?" 

"You're a complete asshole, Izuna!" Madara said from under the pile of Hashirama.

"Technically," Tobirama said, "no one's hands touched the table, therefore no one wins." 

Everyone else stared at the pile of splinters. 

"AGAIN," Izuna said. "DO IT AGAIN."

"Right," Touka said, shaking out her OTHER hand. "Again."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE: 
> 
> Izuna: Why didn't you come help me with my leeeeg I twisted my aaaankleeeeee
> 
> Hikaku: I'm just here to record the doings of the Founders. I'm an observer, not a participant. 
> 
> Izuna: You're the absolute worst, Hikaku.


End file.
